Forgotten Blood
by WritingEqualsEscape
Summary: They thought it was going to be Evangeline Samos who would take the crown and win the Queenstrial... They couldn't be more wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Kierra Crestel**

I'm late.

I walk as swiftly as I can through the now almost deserted streets of Summerton. Everyone is still roaming around town, trying to see the Queenstrial through the screens that are posted around the crowded city. Sure, we might have TV's in our homes, but the TV's posted around the City are huge and always get the best quality. But I'm not here to watch a screen, I'm here for something else.

Guards block the entrance, not Sentinels, but still guards nonetheless. I'm dressed in my best clothes, a gown made of shimmering sequins and lace. My hair, a sharp black, something that doesn't look like anyone else in my family, is pinned straight, with a can of hair spray spent on it all to tame it. Its too hard to walk in heels, but I still manage to make it to the front door before raising my eyebrow at the guards, who quickly open the door. They know exactly what I can do... or at least, they think that. And that's what I want everyone to believe for the time being.

Only my family knows the true extents of my ability. That's just how certain we are that we're going to win, its a no brainer. Soon enough, I'll be crowned Queen of Norta at the age of seventeen, quickly turning eighteen.

Once I get in, I'm sure my parents are wondering where I am. After all, I was told to be here hours ago, but I suppose the best entrances are made unannounced and late. It worked for Cinderella, so I'm going to try to follow that. Besides, its not nesserary my fault that I'm late, its just the fact that my sleep got the better of me.

The second I get into the castle, I navigate my way through by memory. By the time I get here, a girl is just about finished, a Nympth. I smirk at her as my family sees me and stares at me. They must wonder why I'm so late, but they must know by now that I'm going to blow this competition. I have this entire thing wrapped around my pinky finger.

And I arrived just on time, cutting into my spot. Right behind Evangeline Samos, who smirks at me. As if she thinks she's going to win, while I've never heard such a lie in my life. I walk into the arena which is now cleared, and walk up to the center. I dust myself off and remember my family's training. Look at the Crown Prince of Calore, if your power doesn't win him over, your looks will. We don't look the same, per say, the only thing we resemble of eachother are our shiny, 'neat', black hair. But I still think that I look decent, with dark green, cat shaped eyes and a lean body figure.

I throw all their advice out the window, this is my time to shine. _My time._

"Sorry I'm so late." I say, my voice loud. I can practically see my family facepalming themselves, wondering what the hell I'm doing. "The traffic is busy out there."

I'm sure the Royals up there think I'm treating this like a joke, that they know that I think I'll never win. But they don't know that this is the exact opposite. I love being me, no mask, no face paint, no makeup separating myself and my audience.

I love being me, always have, always will.

"Oh well, time to begin." I say, my entire voice stretching out and beyond the world and the room before walking up to the statue and pressing my pinkie finger against it. It explodes in a fury of rocks as I continue on, just getting started. After a two minutes of doing that, I can tell that the audience is getting bored. That's the plan, make their expectations low at first.

Then blast it farther than ever before.

"Oh, am I boring you?" I ask sweetly, finally looking directly at Cal. He's watching me, my every move is trained on his red-gold eyes. His cheek twitches. At least I'm entertaining him, or at least, I hope so. "I'm so sorry."

Sarcasm presses against every part of my voice as I shake my head. "I suppose if I'm so boring, I'll just leave then."

I start leaving, and before anyone can stop me, I pause and turn back. "But first, I think I'll just clean up my mess."

Then, I lift up both my hands and bring the destroyed statues up into the air, levitating them off of the ground. The arena is as quiet as a funeral, all the chatter cut from its roots as I can feel the audiene's eyes widen. I easily sculpt the broken rocks to my own creation. Before you know it, I made a large statue of a sword. Everyone's breath is held as I walk up to it, my hands still in the air.

"Don't like it?" I ask and shrug before pressing my hands against the rock again and letting it blast away, my five seconds of work running out, exploding the entire statue taller than fifty soldiers. Its about to blast on everyone when I levitate it and jump up on all the rocks frozen in the air. I jump on each and everyone of them, making them into steps before I reach the top and skip onto a path to the royal box.

"Hello, Crown Prince of The Burning Crown, Tiberias Calore." I say and stick out my hand to shake it with his. He stares at me, eyes wide and full of amazement. But he takes my hand none the less as I quickly let go, the heat blaring into my senses. I take a peek down at the stair case before pressing my hand against it. It explodes in a fury of blasts and rocks.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I whisper before jumping off of the Royal box and landing on the ground, the entire thing exploding in a fury of stones and pebbles at my exploding touch. But before it can reach the ground yet again, I levitate it up and press it down.

"Nice meeting you!" I shout before leaving and everyone screaming at me.

Me, and, well, my two abilities.

 **Whoa... A new story? Who would've thunk it?**

 **Thank you so much for reading! If you feel like it, read my other story, True Royals. (-shameless free advertising right there)**

 **Don't forget too... REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW! SHARE!**

 **Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kierra Crestel**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" My Mother tells me as I only roll my eyes at her words. I'm scrubbing my hair, trying to rid it of its hairspray. I need to get ready for the feast, and wear a whole new outfit. Of course, my Mother arranged it all for me, but the dresses she picks out are always too formal. Too busty around my chests and always promised to be long, making me sweat my way through the match.

"You were suppose to impress them, to wow them! The showstopper, but instead, you decide to be the clown!" She hisses the words at me, not making me shiver one bit. She scolds me all the time, which is why I love my Father so much more. Always nice and jolly, with a smile for me every time I enter the room. They think the opposite would happen for Oblivions, but as far as I know, we're the kindest High House. But its not like kindness results in anything good.

"I get it!" I reply and rinse my hair with cold water. My Mother fusses over my every move before twitching the shower handle over to the warmer side, using her telekinesis. I roll my eyes at her actions and step out after all the shampoo is out of my hair, along with the hair spray.

"You could've cost us the crown, Kierra! They want a strong queen, a regal one! Not one who makes a fool out of herself on stage!" I snicker at her words before drying me off.

"Could've." I whisper and roll my eyes. "They could't pass me by even if they wanted too." I make sure everything about me is crisp and clean before getting my dress from the hanger.

My Mother only sighs at my words. "Your arrogance will be the death of you, Kierra." She whispers as I sigh and twitch my thoughts, making the water in my hands burst out, exploding and evaporating from the thick heat from it.

"I'm not arrogant." I whisper back. "I just like to get things done and state the facts."

We are House Crestal, Oblivions, so our colours are gold and bronze. The colours of medals, of winning. My dress is poofy, made of black silk with stripes of gold and bronze. I don't like it one bit, the very idea of wearing it for hours makes me want to vomit. I want the memory of me getting a proposal to be a happy one, not of a tight, hot dress. Besides, I'm sure I'll be surrounded by heat for the rest of my night, I don't want this feast to be included.

"Its too thick." I tell her and walk over to my closet and push through the mesh of clothing until I grin at one of them. Its long, but thin, with black silk covered with gold and bronze sparkles. My green eyes shine at them before slipping it on instead. I twirl for my Mother before she sighs.

"Fine." She mumbles as I smile and close the door using a flicker of my hand. It shuts at my command before I slip on some black high heels and walk to the bathroom to do my makeup.

However, with my Mother watching my every move, it doesn't exactly make it the best experience.

"Privacy, Mother." I say as she shakes her head at me before walking away, probably looking for my Father or my little brother, Kelvin.

I end up with black, winged eyeliner, and gold eyeshadow. My lips are painted a thin, glossy rose and my face is sculpted to perfection with a wave of a brush. I easy put my hair up, flickering my hands and lifting up my black hair, placing it in various areas until I'm happy with it. By the end, my hair is a swirl of black with lots of hairspray to keep it in place, but I feel pretty gorgeous.

I walk out the door into the little living room we've been provided. The Utina House is getting smaller, so its just me, Kelvin, Mom and Dad. Dad smiles at me when I walk into the room and Kelvin jumps up and down at the very sight of me. My Mother rolls her eyes and sighs, but I see a hitch of happiness in her face.

No matter how much she argues, she loves it when our family is together.

"You look beautiful, Ki." Dad tells me as Kelvin continues to jump around, giddy, wearing rubber gloves. Its suppose to help prevent his Oblivion powers from going wacky, but I think he can take them off now. After all, he is six, and looking more and more like a young man.

"Ki-Ki!" He shouts as I kneel down for him. "You were awesome sauce!" I smiled at him and tousle his light brown-blond hair. He giggles and wraps his arms around my legs as my Mom clicks her tongue.

"We only have so much time, Kierra." She whispers, but just like always, the strictness in her voice fades as Dad places a delicate arm around her shoulder.

My Mother is beautiful in my eyes, with blond hair that looks like pure sunshine and violet eyes that look like a cats. My Father and my brother look just about the same, from the sandy blond hair to the bright silver eyes, and lean figure.

Like I said, I don't look like anyone in my family, from my curly black hair to my emerald green eyes, I always tend to look out of place in any family portrait.

My parents love each other, and its not that sort of puppy love or something. Its not like they can just barely like being around each other, no, they actually love each other. I can see it every time I gaze into their eyes and every kiss they plant on one another.

I wish I can find that sort of love with the Prince.

(~)

On the walk to where the feast is being held, I get told about the Girl Who Rode On Lightening. How Evangeline tried her very hardest to make sure that she could somehow outshine me, and failed miserably, making a little Red girl fall onto the Lightening and surprise. Not only that, but she shot some out of her hands, about to hit Evangeline.

I wish she hit her though, Evangeline is a bitch. Like, a true bitch. The Bitch Queen of the Bitchiest Bitches of Bitchland. Say that five times fast. I think that should be new title, actually.

But I don't really care about it, I'm more concerned about how smooth my dress is, and if its going to get wrinkles or not soon. Once we arrive to the feast, I sit in my seat and wait for the festivities to start.

They do, but they take a long ass time to start. This girl, Mareena Titanos is what they called her, gets to marry the second prince. I don't even know his name, nor do I care. My eyes has been on The Crown Prince, they have always been. Before long, it starts.

"I am my father's heir, born to privilege and power and strength. You owe me your allegiance, just as I owe you my life. It is my duty to serve you and my kingdom as best I can-and beyond. I need a queen who will sacrifice just as much as I will, in order to maintain order, justice, and balance."

A silence that lasts for infinity and beyond reaches out into the room as I take the moment to glance around the room. All the girls leaning forward to hear who the Prince has chosen. The only girl who's attention isn't on the Prince, is Evangeline Samos. Her silver eyes are on me, blazing in fury before the Prince who will one day be King speaks.

"Lady Kierra."

(~)

 **Love reading your reviews you guys! Please, please, please keep it up!**

 **Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kierra Crestel**

A grin reaches my face as I get up and walk over to the Prince, my face feeling soft and free as I reach the Prince. He's taller than I've seen in the past, I'm hardly past his eyebrow. But it doesn't matter, none of it does. I've never been this close to him, heck, I've never even had a conversation with him before. I've spent all my life learning how to master not one, but two abilities. There was no room for error, no room for boys. No room to socialize.

"In the eyes of my royal father and the noble court. I would ask for your hand in marriage. I pledge myself to you, Kierra Crestel. Will you accept?"

"I pledge myself to you, Prince Tiberias." I reply, my voice strong, just as I have rehearsed each and every night. "I accept."

I sit down in my seat, walking back gracefully, as the Prince goes back to his seat, but there's a hint of something in his face. Something I just can't describe.

The rest of the feast goes as expected, until the actual eating part strolls around. I smile and walk over to the food, not minding anything else but food. Eating for me, is my addiction and I love it. Its not long before someone taps my shoulder. I turn to see Evangeline Samos looking at me with eyes that look like they can kill.

"Hello, Eve." I tell her and shake my head at her. "Sorry for the little Queenstrial, but I suppose that the Prince doesn't quite like bitches as their queen."

She stares at me, with eyes fired in hatred, but walks away. I smirk before someone else approaches me.

"Hello," I hear and turn to see the Crown Prince. I smile at him but continue getting the food, filling up my plate.

"Hi." I reply before finding a seat with my family, but he tugs my sleeve.

"Sit with us." He says and points towards the Royal Family. I stare at him and nod and before I know it, I'm eating with his family.

And surrounded with questions.

"Two abilities?" The King himself tells me as I nod, eating my food, personally just wanting to stuff myself silly. "How is that even possible?" I shrug and swallow my food.

"I had them for as long as I can remember." I grin at him. My Father always told me that whenever I smiled, my face wasn't plain anymore. It turned memorable, it turned beautiful. Sometimes, I just want to believe him. I lift up my spoon with my telekinesis, digging my abilities from the far corners of my brain. Everyone watches, still in amazement as I eat a spoonful of rice and place the spoon down. The Queen however, doesn't look as impressed. Her icy blue eyes are more focused on a girl with red-brown hair that's pale at the tips. Every move she takes, the Queen's eyes follow.

"Do you think that your unique gene will pass on to any of your children, per say?" The King asks me as I shrug.

"As far as I know, I'm the only Silver in the world who has two abilities." I tell him and smile yet again. Keeping it pasted on my face as if to prove that I'm happy. And I am happy. I am. I am. I am. "But there is a possibility." The Queen clicks her tongue at that.

"A possibility," She announces. "We shall sacrifice the Kingdom's Queen for a possibility." My cheeks flush at that before I glance at Evangeline. She's the Queen's favourite, she's always been doing everything to become queen. Perhaps my ability just isn't enough, but isn't the entire purpose of the Queenstrial to weed out the weak? To give a bright, strong heir to the Burning Crown?

I pick at my food for the rest of the meal, not daring to meet my eyes with anyone else. I feel kind of self conscious, surrounded with the well dressed Royals, I stand out in ways that I don't like. My family isn't very poor, just not rich, so I don't own many expensive dresses. When the feast is over, everyone makes a toast, except for the Samos Family, who stare at me with eyes that could burn steel. I'm suddenly self conscious with the fact that there's my Mother's necklace wrapped around my neck and suddenly find the strong urge to tear it off.

Evangeline must've noticed my nervous expression and smirked at me, the side of her mouth twitching up. Its hardly noticeable, but it makes me want to shiver as I walk beside the Prince, the younger brother behind me and the girl who doesn't fit in next to him.

By the time we reach the top of the stairs, The Crown Prince volunteered to walk the girl, who I assumed had the name of Mare. The younger one, who was told to be named Maven or Mavey as the soon to be King called him. Maven led me to my room, our conversation dreaded with silence before I spoke.

"Are you always this quiet?" I ask, my voice soft and small. I'm my parents' child, with my Father's good sense of humour, and my Mother's confidence. "Or are you so stunned by my beauty?"

This makes the boy laugh, but its short and not well lived. His icy blue eyes remind me of his Mother and my Father's first wife. She was of Merandus heritage, and she was said to be joyful and kind, unlike the rest of her family. She left my Father with no true reason, but except for the fact that she wasn't in love anymore. I still remember her laugh and smile when I saw her when I was three, but then she died in the line of war.

"Cal would kill me if I thought that." He said and when I gave him a puzzled expression, he explained. "That's my brother's nickname." He told me as I nodded slightly.

"Cal." I echo, testing the name on my tongue. "Well, it's certainly shorter than The Crown Prince of the Flaming Crown."

Maven laughs again and we continue walking, me cracking an occasional joke onto how a single floor tile seems to be worth more than me entirely. When we eventually reach my room, Maven smiles at me, a cute boyish smile that makes me smile as well.

"You don't seem like the others." He tells me as I tilt my head at his words.

"Is that a bad thing?" I reply as he looks around.

"Are you sure that you're ready for the Crown?" He asks me as I tilt my head.

"I don't thing anyone ever is." I reply. "But I suppose that I'm as read as I could be."

I open my door, revealing a room almost bare of anything besides a bed, a door to what I presume to be a bathroom, and another door of what I think should be walk in closet. The only homey touches is a fluffy carpet that lies on the floor, but even that feels bare.

"I suppose I'll accessorize another day." I say and raise my hand, taking out a few hair clips that keep my hair up. It falls down like a waterfall and I levitate the pins over to the bedside table. I smile the Prince. "Good night." I say as he smiles back.

"Good night, my Queen."

 **How do you guys like this story so far? Review to tell me if you like KierraXMaven or KierraXCal!**

 **Emily :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kierra Crestel**

I am not used to the Royal Schedule, since I've never had one before. At home, it has always been with me doing my own thing, whether it would be training or learning, I always had the freedom of doing whatever the hell I wanted. That's not the case here at Summerton.

I want to take the time to apply my makeup, but even with a few extra servant hands to help me, sleeping in takes it toll and I end up rushing into the small, dining hall I was told to be in with barely anything more than some lip gloss, mascara, and a bit of eyeliner. I'm dressed rather plainly, with black tights with three thick, gold and bronze lines around the bottom. I wear a white, cotton shirt that possesses some streaks of bronze and gold, and a leather jacket.

By the time I reach the dining hall, I blush in the fact of how late I am. The other girl, the one who I don't even know but betrothed the younger prince, is already here. Nobody mentions my lateness, not even the Queen, who continues eating, but clearly notices me.

Don't be late again. I hear in my head as I flinch, not used to having a Whisperer toy with my brain. I nod ever so slightly at her and walk to the closest empty seat I can find. For me, that happened to be in-between the girl and the Queen.

At first, no words are said as I clear my throat and levitate some chunks of food into my plate, choosing whatever looked good. The girl, the one with red-brown hair with pale tips, the one with the name of… was it Mare? Mareena? I forget, but it was something that started with an M. However, she watches my every move, especially when I pick something up with my mind and put it in my plate. I smirk at her eyes following my moves.

"Are you like this every meal?" I ask her as she flickers her eyes up at me.

"No. I simply never had a meal like this before." She replies, as my eyes sweep over her get up. A hunched back, calloused hand, eyes that look like they want to kill. And a tingle of makeup is present on her face, I can see a small indent inside her cheek. She didn't grow up here, in a High House.

"Well, I am Kierra Crestel." I announce, figuring it's the polite thing to do. Then, I grin at her, sticking out a hand. "I suppose I am your new sister in law." She stares at my hand, as if she's wondering whether to grab it or not. Its quite awkward when she takes a second or two to grab it, but when she does, her grip is loose.

"I'm Mareena Titanos." She replied, her voice soft and quiet as I nod, and go back to my food.

"I have a feeling we shall be the best of friends, Lady Titanos." I say and smile at her yet again. She flinches when I smile, or maybe its due to my words. I stare at her in confusion before she gets up.

"I must go." She says and leaves without another word said.

The new girl is funny, I wonder about her.

"You have a good aim." I hear and turn around to see the Crown Prince. I smile at him, and he almost smiles back. I grew up in a household full of smiles, especially from my Father, which is where I got it from. Its rare to see it in court, but my family is one of the exceptions.

"Thank you." I reply and nod towards him. "It helps when you just have to touch something for it to explode." I state as he laughs. As if to prove my point, I touch a small, heavy weight that most Strongarms use to throw and watch as it explodes, like a bomb. It bursts in a glory of sparks as I open my hands, making it levitate in the air. I throw it towards the target, eyes shining at my own work before releasing it from my hold, making it get pulled down from gravity.

"Not just for exploding things though."the Crown Prince mumbled as I turn to him.

"I suppose I never gave you a formal introduction, my name is Kierra Crestel." I say and stick out a hand. Unlike Mareena, his grip is firm and tight. Not to mention burning hot. "And I think that your hand is burn my scalp."

He releases after that, worried at first that he hurt his betrothed when I laughed. "Its just a joke, Calore." I tell him as his face twitches, but then turns into a grin.

"Oh, well I'm Tiberias Calore the Seventh, but you can call me Cal."

"Cal." I say, testing his name on my tongue before nodding. We go back to practicing before I soon become bored of my own ability and begin to leave.

But before I can, I get stopped by a shout.

"Lady Kierra!" I hear and see Cal once more. "You're not suppose to leave until Training is over."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. "I just want to check out a book!" I shout back at him and smile. "It won't take long, don't worry."

&^%

When I reach the library, the first thing I notice is that its not just Julian who's here. In fact, the other girl, Mareena, is here as well. When I stroll in, Mareena looks confused, but Julian looks relieved.

"Hello, Kierra." He states as I smile at him.

"Hello, Julian." I reply and turn to Mareena. "So you're stalking me now?" I ask her and she turns pale before l laugh.

"It's a joke, Lady Mareena. Silvers really need to laugh more." I say as she stares at me as if I just grew another head.

"Please, call me Mare." She whispers as I nod.

"Sure Mare Bear." I reply as she scrunches her nose at my nick name before I check the bookshelves.

"So what did I do to deserve the future Queen's presence." Julian asks me as I shrug and begin skimming my fingers through the various titles. The leather binding is familiar against my smooth fingers before I make my way over to Julian.

"What can I say?" I say before glancing at them. "Training is boring."

"And Lessons is better?" Mare asks me as I shrug.

"Well, at least I can read." I reply before smiling when my fingers found the book I was looking for. I take it out of the shelf and flip to the page I was at by memory. When Mare looks at me, then, into the book, she raises an eyebrow.

"There are no words." She says as I nod at her.

"Brilliant observation, Mare." I reply as she snatches the book from my hands. I roll my eyes as she rubs her fingers across the page, as if words will magically appear.

"Do you get some sort of special power of reading invisable words when you have two abilities?" She asks as I laugh.

"Mare, you can only get so special." I tell her and flip a page back. She widens her eyes at what's on it. "This isn't a book for reading Mare, its for drawing."

Mare stares at my artwork, at the dragons and flames that decorate the page. The explosions that shun a few pages and the way each curve and line is placed.

"Its beautiful." She whispered and looks at me. "I thought only Reds could make such masterpieces."

When she says that, I snatch the book from her hands. "Well you were mistaken." I was slightly offended, I was filling in this book in ever since I was eight, and then she just compares it to a Red.

"I mean, I have a sis-I mean a friend who makes these beautiful masterpieces with silk." She says as I tilt my head at her.

"You're friends with a Red?" I ask her as she stares at me, as if I just accused her of a crime.

"Well, not a friend, but definitely not an enemy." She whispers, as if she's afraid she's going to say the wrong thing. "And I grew up with Reds, don't you know. Then, I found my true identity of Mareena Titanos."

"It doesn't suit you." I tell her as she stares at me. "Mareena." Her face pales as I finish before tilting my head. "But if your friends makes such beautiful masterpieces, I would like to know the name."

Mare's eyes widen before nodding at my words. "Gisa Barrow. But you won't find her, she… she broke her hand."

I smile at her. "Well, I suppose we can't let a brilliant hand go to waste." I turn to stare at my watch, which signals that I still have an hour or so before dinner. "I'll go visit this Gisa Barrow and bring a Healer too."

When I say that, Mare almost stumbles back at my words. "Yo-You would do that for her?" She whispers as I nod and pat her on the back.

"Isn't that what friends are for, Mare Bear?"

&^%

 **How are you liking Kierra so far? Do you think that she's actually going to help Gisa?**

 **Remember to... REVIEW FOLLOW FAVOURITE SHARE!**

 **(heh, Mare Bear, how's the nickname by the way?)**

 **Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kierra Crestel**

I begin to start leaving for the Gisa Barrow Mare speaks of, my feet wanting to stroll out of the castle before someone stands in my way. Sentinels.

"Excuse me." I start and begin to move out of their way, but they only step forward, blocking my path. I scrunch my nose at them and cross my arms. "I said, excuse me." I say, my voice soft, but my green eyes burn in fury. "Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

But those stubborn people just stand there, making my eyes twitch and my hands as well, it's almost as if they _want_ me to explode something.

"We have direct orders from her Majesty, Queen Elara Calore, to escort you back to Training." One states as I raise my head to I can actually look him in the eye. I'm short, and Sentinels are the tallest people I've ever seen.

"Well, I have direct orders from myself to leave this building to get some god damn fresh air." I say and stare at them once again before taking a step closer. "Now move."

But once again, they stay put making my hands squeeze together. Suddenly, they take a step back as I bring my eyebrows together, wondering why until I look at my hands. Tiny sparks are dancing around it, but its not like lightening, its more like explosions. Its more like fireworks, exploding against the very air.

I smirk at them and take another step forward, bringing my fist up. "Let. Me. Go." I say, my voice not so threatening, but smooth. At first, I think that their actually going to let me, when another voice perks up.

"No." I hear and turn around to see Queen Elara Calore. I blink at her presence as she waves a hand at the guards, who immediately leave.

"Why not?" I question her, a thought rummaging my brain that I shouldn't talk back to a Queen. SHe almost rolls her eyes at my statement.

"You're schedule doesn't permit that, you should know by now." She whispers as I bring my eyes up at reach her.

"I'm bored of Training." I reply, my voice soft as she raises an eyebrow at me before I pick up specks of dirt from the garden outside. It levitates towards me, into my palm and I watch as it explodes in front of me. "You do realize that there's a reason that I trained with my Mother and Father only. They kept it interesting, they made sure I was constantly on my toes. People don't do that here."

The Queen wrinkles her nose at my words before pointing back. "I don't care. Go back to Training."

I groan, like a daughter who was told to get out of bed, and head back, muttering to myself on the way there until I reached the Training Room right smack into Cal's smirk.

&^%

Its nighttime, probably around midnight, and my body is still buzzing from energy. I can't seem to fall alsleep, my body is desperate for some sort of release of all of its power. How long has it been? Four, five days of being here, and I have no way of extorting all my power.

I groan and get up to tie my shoes and put on a jacket along with black tights before peeking through the hallway. No guards, no security, no Sentinels. Nobody. I smirk and race through the halls, my long legs flowing through the palace like water. I almost laugh at the feeling.

The problem with being an Oblivion is the fact that sometimes, you have too much energy. You can't exhaust all of it, you need to get it out of your system.

I keep running until I see the outside world. Just a stone's throw away. But guards block the doorway, and I can't seem to find a way to get past. I gulp and look at the window before grinning.

It doesn't take long until I'm outside, running my heart out and finally feeling free. So many hours of Training... So little freedom. I don't know how Cal or Maven does it, that was torture. Don't even think about forgetting the fact that Senintals are literally watching my every move, making sure I don't put a toe out of line.

I'm sorry, but I hate restriction, I want to do whatever the hell I want, and I don't really care who's standing in my way.

It doesn't take long until I find the suite the Skonos family suite. I smile in glee when I find it and crawl through the window. I knew it was near the Throne room, in case of emergencies, but it sure did take a while. I shifted my hand, making the window open and crawled into the room, finding my best friend, Amelia Skonos.

"Mel." I whisper and shake her. She jumps and almost screams, but then she sees me and sighs.

"Really, Ki?" She asks as I roll my eyes.

"Come on, Mel, we're going on an adventure!" I exclaim as she stares back at me and funnels her eyebrows together.

"But its... its like midnight."

"That's never stopped us before." I reply, raising my eyebrows as I see her smile shadowing the darkness.

"Where are we going?" She whispered as I turn back to her.

"To Gisa Barrow."

&^%


	6. Chapter 6

**Kierra Crestel**

I have to ask around a few shops which were still open to figure out where and who Gisa Barrow is. She lives in the Stilts, but that was all that they said about her.

Amelia was still pretty sleepy, but she managed to keep walking until, eventually, we made it to the Stilts when I realized that this probably wasn't the best idea. Wait... Why the hell am I doing this anyway? When I think about it, it was sort of a snap decision. I bite my bottom lip at the thought and turn to Ameila, who's hardly keeping up with my quickening pace.

"Stop walking so quickly." She mumbled as we enter the town. Unlike Summerton, which lay dead and lifeless during the night, the Stilts were still full of people, making it easy for us to blend in. The only problem, was the fact that we didn't look too much like cilviliens. It helped based on the fact that our clothes were too fancy and our skin too pale. It doesn't take long until I get information where Gisa Barrow lives, and me and Ameila head over.

Surprisingly, the house is tiny for such a gifted sewer as Mare told me about. I expected a bigger home, but this can't be bigger than my bedroom. What's even more surprising is the fact that the light is on, despite the fact that I always hear the electricity is hard to get around here.

Then there's the other thing, the way these Reds are living. In some ways, it disgusts me, the way they can just walk around in mud and fifth. I'm just glad that I didn't get anything dirty, or else it would be hard to explain to people why its that way if I'm never allowed outside.

I chew the inside of my lips and turn to Ameila. She's almost asleep and I slap her on the cheek to wake her up, making her stutter.

"Come on, Mel. What happened to the girl who would sneak out every second she got?" I whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"What happened was training to heal people. It sucks, Kierra. I swear, I would much rather sleep."

"You always want to sleep." I mumble as she smirked at my words.

"That's too true." She replied before I walk up to the front door and bang on it.

All that energy I've been waiting to exhaust has been poured out of me. I'm seriously regretting coming here and I'm considering throttling Mare after all this. Still, the adrenaline rush is pouring through me, something I haven't help in so long, and it makes me shiver in excitment. My parents forbid me to sneak out five years ago, since they told me that I needed a 'relatively clean record' in order to become queen.

It sucks, I've always loved walk through Red towns and cause a little ruckus with Mel. It was nothing major, nothing seriously damaging. A few sparks of fury here and there, at one or two wires in the electric box. When I look back at it, I don't really know why I decided to do it. Maybe I was just bored, maybe Mel talked me into it, but I just did it and didn't think twice on it.

Maybe that's why I came here. Not to help Gisa, but becuase I wanted competition. I can't help it, I love the chase and the fight.

Maybe that was why I fought in those arenas, which is how I got so skilled with my aim. I only used my Oblivion powers, but I loved it. Maybe the arena is where I belong, just to demonstrate my place in this world.

I hear a few noises of shuffling around before the door opens, just a crack, introducing me and Ameila. She squints through the harsh, bright light that shutters through before I grin at the man, despite the fact that I kind of want to walk away from him. I mean, doesn't that happen to everyone? These people live and work in complete filth, and as a qualified germaphobe, I can say that that's completely unsanitary. I can't even phantom when was the last time they took a bath, much less washed their hands.

"Hello." I say and stick out a hand. "My name is Kierra. Is Gisa Barrow here?" I ask as he just squints at me and opens the door wide. When he does however, my face falls when I see who's inside.

Mare and Cal.

"Cal? Mare?" I stutter as Cal and Mare look at me and Mel, both in astonishment.

"Kierra?" They say as, suddenly, Amelia jolts up as if someone just shocked her awake.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS!?" She screamed, and blinked rapidly. Somehow, she fell asleep, despite the fact that we were just talking.

"Calm down, Mel." I say and take a step inside. Mare is surrounded by two rather large boys a girl with beautiful, red hair.

"What are you doing here?" Cal asks me as I smirk at him.

"Just a night time run." I respond as Mare speaks up.

"You mean a casual run at midnight? For ten miles?" I shrug at her words.

"What can I say? I'm an athletic one." I respond and stare at them in the eye. "Why are you here?"

Mare gulps and stutters to find her voice as Cal speaks up. "We're just revisiting Mare's family."

I wrinkle my nose at his words. "This is her family?" I say as he stares at me. Mare looks slightly heartbroken at the amount of disgust laced into my tone, at all the hatred in it.

"Well, she was raised with Reds." Cal says as one of the guys who surround Mare take a step towards me.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked as Mare speaks up.

"Bree, stop-"

"Oh no, no, no, Mare. Let him keep talking. I just want to have him talk to me, that's all." I snarl at him, baring my teeth before he takes another step forward. We're face to face, eying one another down.

"You never answered me. Whats so bad with being raised Red?" He hissed as I laugh in his face. A dribble of spit lands on his cheek as he stares at me, even more angry.

"Get out of my sight." I hiss at him as Mare speaks up.

"Kierra-"

"What if I don't want to?" The boy named Bree replies as I give him a death stare. Mel yawns in the background, obviously tired.

"I will ask you one more time." I say. His muscles restrain against his shirt, but it doesn't frighten me. Nothing does. "Get."

"Bree..." Mare says, her voice desperate, but the boy doesn't move.

"Out." Mare turns to Cal, pleading him with her eyes, but he doesn't know what to do.

"Of." Mare shakes her head at me as I blink at him.

"My. Way."

When he doesn't do anything, I roll my eyes and walk away. The second I do though, Mare exhales, obviously relieved, but I can see Cal's surprisement on his face. I smirk.

"I don't like violence, believe it or not." I say and touch Mel's shoulder. She shudders, becoming awake yet again. "Come on, Ameila Skonos, I suppose Gisa Barrow doesn't need her hand to be fixed anyway."

The very second the words get off my tongue, I can see the scene escape out of the corner of my eye. The girl with red, fierce hair, the girl who I suppose is Gisa, sits up straighter and looks at me with wide eyes. Her hand is terribly bandaged, and her eyes are full of hope.

"W-What can you do with my hand?" She whispered as I turn to face them all once again. Cal stares at me, he knows who Ameila is, and he doesn't do anything to stop anybody.

"Oh, you Red folk probably don't know, but Ameila is a Skin Healer. That means she can mend broken bones," I snap my fingers. "Just like that. I was going to heal it, you know, give her her life back again, but since you guys are so rude." I shrug and begin walking away, waiting for them to break. It doesn't take long until a woman runs up, her eyes pleading.

"Please..." She whispers as I smirk at her. "Please heal my daughter."

Maybe this isn't like me, maybe I typically reason out with Reds more, but to be honest, I've never talked to them before. This is my first time, and I'm feeling pretty cranky.

"Then I want an apology." I say as her eyes brighten.

"I apologize for my son's act-"

"No, I want one." I bring my long, slender finger up to point at the boy who didn't move. "From him."

Everyone stares at him, Cal, Mare, Gisa, even Mel, who managed to stay awake (barely). He grits his teeth together and lets out an exhale.

"I'm not getting any younger here." I say as hatred flares in his eyes before he speaks up.

"I apologize for my actions." He whispers as I nod and poke Ameila.

"Can you heal that girl's hand, Mel?" I ask her as she stumbles.

"Am I suppose to do something?" She whispers as I guide her over to Gisa. As if her training kicked in, she's able to mend the hand within minutes, making it function like normal. When it happens, Gisa squeals in joy and looks at me with eyes that are shining brighter than any star.

I get up and look at man, at Bree. "Don't me and Ameila deserve something?" I whisper as he grits his teeth once agian before speaking. I know that he wants to keep his pride, as if a Red has any left, but he knows he has too. Its polite after all, maybe he can prove the stereotypical Red saying wrong.

"Thank you... Amelia Skonos and..." When he realizes that he doesn't know my name, he stares at me as I grin at him. A sickly sweet smile, this night is the most eventful and fun one I've had in forever. Its been so long since I've been this close to a Red.

"Kierra. Kierra Crestel, Princess and Future Queen of Norta." His face pales at my words the smile erases off of my face as I levitate stones off the ground outside and press it so that its almost hitting his face. Once again, he flinches and takes a step or two back as I take a few forward.

"And don't EVER talk to me like that again." I whisper harshly and press my finger against one of the rocks, making it explode in a fury of firecrackers. I let go of my hold on the rocks and watch as it falls to the ground before I walk out of the house with Ameila, not looking back.

You know, before Ameila falls asleep... Again.  
&^%

 **Guest-Umm... well, I sure as hell don't know your username, but I'm sorry sorry about making my character a little too Mary Sue. Luckily, as you can see, I was sort of just leading up to this point, where you can see that Kierra isn't very perfect.**

 **Overall, thanks for the constructive criticism! I love it when you guys help me make this story ten times better!**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share.**

 **Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kierra Crestel**

The next few weeks fall into a blur. I don't know if Mare and Cal are avoiding me, or if it's the opposite way around. I haven't talked to anyone except for Amelia and my family, with the occasional talk with the Queen and Sentinels. Everytime my eyes would even glance at Mare, anger would form into her's. I don't know why the hell she would be angry, I saved her sister's future. She should be happy for me.

Growing up with Reds didn't make her thankful, it made her selfish.

Eventually, Mare joins Training, and when fighting season starts, I'm almost jumping off of the walls. Amelia was called over for 'just in case' purposes and every time we make eye contact, we both grin. Fighting is what we live for, a place to show the world how much we've learned and how powerful we've become.

When Arven enters the room, everyone stops and he calls for Maven and Tirana. Tirana easily wins, something I had already predicted. It's easy to predict who will win, it always had been. Eventually, me and Amelia make eye contact and she gives me a subtle nod. I grin at her and stand up. Everyone stares at me, even Arven.

"I challenge Evangeline Samos." I state as Arven shakes his head.

"That would be unfair." Everyone knows that already.

"Then I challenge Evangeline Samos and Mareena Titanos." I repeat and hear the room go silent. I silently plead for Arven's approval and watch as he nods his head. He accepts.

I step up to the arena, and crack my neck as I hear a voice behind me. Maven. The prince who can't even defeat a Nymph.

"Absolutely not." Maven said, his voice rumbling throughout the entire arena. "You'll burn her to death."

"I'm sorry, but do I look like a burner to you?" I reply, my voice laced in sarcasm. He doesn't seem very pleased with me, both of the Princes don't. Mare must've told Maven, but why the hell would he care so much? "That's more of your turf, my Prince."

Mare stares at me with wide eyes as I roll my eyes and take a step towards her.

"Mare, I'm outnumbered." I whisper and stare at her in the eye. "Its two against one, so, please, I want all of us to get some good practice." I grin at her and twirl around. "in fact, I'll target Evangeline first, come on, doesn't that sound fair to you?"

When I mention the last part, Evangeline's face pales just a shade lighter, but her face is still tight before she takes a step forward.

"Let me fight just Crestel." She whispers, her voice harsh as I glance towards her.

"Whatever." I say and turn to Arven, who's eyes gleam in the bright lights.

"No. Kierra shall face the Crown Prince." He states and when everyone opens their mouth in surprise, he continues. "Cal just finished fighting, and Kierra has two abilities. It is a fair fight."

Everyone stares at Cal, as if waiting for his approval. He is a Prince after all. But we already know the answer, he doesn't back out of a fight. When he stands up and walks up to the arena, a small, tiny grin is placed on his face. I know why.

Two betrothed attempting to rip eachother to shreds. This shall be entertaining.

I grin at him, a full, wide grin and in the corner of my eye, I see Amelia looking at me with worry in her eyes. Thanks for your faith in me. I want to say but I don't and direct my attention towards the Crown Prince.

"Long time no see." I say, my voice smooth as he nods slightly. "I hope you don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." He gives me a light chuckle when I say that, a small grin overlapping his previous one.

"Don't worry about it." He replies and we prepare.

Cal draws fire from his bracelet, letting it snake up and down on his body. I bring my hands up into fists, making no attempt to bring out any element from my ability.

"What, no ability?" He asks as I laugh.

"I prefer old school sometimes, your Majesty." I reply and we begin.

The first move he makes is trying to encase me in a case of fire, trying to corner me before the match even starts. I laugh at his attempt and bring my hands into fists before bringing the entire floorboard up. It shields me from his fire, but it moves around me, wanting to trap me yet again. I smile and touch the floor, making sparks trail along the ground, bursting against the fire. Everything explodes, like a bomb, as the fire disappears and I start walking towards the Prince. The grin is gone as a more concentrated look replaces it.

He goes with his fists, wanting to punch me to death. Flames wrap around them as I take in a sharp breath and begin. He aims for my head, so I move to the side and bring a tile of the floor up, shielding me from his attack. Then, I press my hand against it, sending it into a fury of explosions, like my own personal bomb. The impact sends Cal spiralling backwards as I smile at the ashes on the ground.

Cal must've learned his lesson, since now, he's keeping his distance from me. He quickly brings a few flames up as I charge towards him, my legs flying as flames dart towards me, aiming for my feet. A line of fire surround him as I quickly jump over them, burning my feet, but I hardly feel it.

But this is when Cal grins, and surrounds me in a wall of flames. He almost laughs at my attempt, as my body feels as if its heated to death.

"Yield?" He asks as sweat burrows into my brow.

"The opposite." I reply and look at the tile where Cal is standing before flipping it, making him jump and fall over his concentration removing from the fire surrounding us. Black smoke surrounds us as I run over to him and go on top of him before placing my hands on his armour, right over his chest.

"Yield?" I whisper as he grins and places his hands over my shoulders. Burns rack over my body, making me lose my focus before we roll around so that he's on top of me, sitting over my stomach. Fire rages inside of his fists as he opens his mouth to speak as I roll my eyes and wave my hand where his bracelet is, making it spiral to the other side of the room. He jumps at it, but he still has fire, but this is the last bit of it.

He brings the fire for my head as I press my fists into the ground, making it explode and us to jump up, like we were just touching a bomb. My back is blaring in pain as Cal tries to regain his footing. He opens his fist, wanting to make a flame, until quickly realizing that I removed his bracelet. His face pales as I run over to him, ready to finish him.

We're in a fist fight. My feet slam against his arms which he uses to defend himself. Purple bruises splotch over arms before he sends a punch for my jaw, striking me instead in the cheekbone. Pain blares through my senses as I realize where we're making our way for: His bracelet.

I shake my head and send a punch for his face, but he's stronger and more agile, quickly grabbing my hand. Something cracks in there, a bone perhaps? I scream in frustration and let out an explosion-against Cal's skin.

He gets sent back into a wall as I take in harsh breaths of air.

"Never go for a fist fight with an Oblivion." I whisper as I see Silver blood drip from various areas, but his hand most of all, which is burnt to the crisp.

"And never ask for a fight with a Burner." He whispers and before I know it, his bracelet is back on and flames are surrounding me yet again, but its much closer this time, trapping me in them. I can't breath, the fire is taking out all of the oxygen in the room. My vision grows blurry and I hear a voice, Cal's voice. He's screaming for me to Yield but I shake my head.

"NO!" I scream and send Cal slamming towards a wall. I scream and jump through the flames, my entire body scorched in burns before lifting a hand, bringing Cal's body into the air. I slam him against a wall or two before he opens his eyes.

His red-gold eyes are the last thing I see before this striking pain attacks every inch of me, and the feeling of heat sending me into darkness.

&^%

 **Whoa, that was violent. Love your reviews, you guys, please, please, please keep it up!**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kierra Crestel**

Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold. Hot. Cold.

Hot. Hot. HOT.

I wake up screaming, my entire being shaking and tears dripping from my eyes. My breathing is harsh and uneven as I look in front of me. Cal. Guilt is ridden on his face, and there's no scar left on his body. His forearms are bare to me, no bruises that I gave him to be seen.

When I look at myself, there's no bruises either. There isn't burn marks or anything, most likely from the work of Healers. My heart trembles and shakes as I try to compose myself, but my entire body is feeling so shaky. It's too hot. It's too damn hot in here.

"Wha-What happened?" I whisper, and try to cross my arms. Try, but I fail. I can hardly feel my bones. Cal squeezes his eyes shut and sits down.

"We were fighting." He replied, his voice dripping in pain and regret.

"I already damn well know that part, your Highness." I tell him as he flinches at my words. "What happened after I blacked out?"

"I-I forced some flames to come out of Maven's bracelet." He whispered as I smirk at him.

"Cheater." I say as he gives a harsh laugh, any humour long gone from it.

"It's called using your surroundings." He whispered and continued. "I-I might've went a little too overboard with the flames, because before I knew it, you were the fire."

I was the fire.

"You were dead." He continues as I widen my eyes at him. "When Arven stopped my ability, everyone rushed over to you, and you were dead. The fire took up all the oxygen. Your heart… it stopped beating. Your lungs didn't have any air, and… and…" He bit his lip and I saw something sparkle in his eyes. Tears? I mentally shake my head. It's a trick of the light, the Crown Prince doesn't cry, especially not for someone like me.

"The Healers couldn't fix it, they can only fix physical problems, not something like that. They couldn't force your heart to start beating again, they couldn't force air into your lungs." He took in a shaky breath as I imagine the image in my head. Myself dead, turning blue with burns coating my body.

"I had to do emergency CPR." He continued as I widened my eyes. CPR… wasn't that when you press against someone's chest and… and put your mouth against theirs to force air into their lungs? I blink away the shock of having his lips against mine. Yeah, I knew that would have to happen sooner or later, for us to kiss or whatever, but now…

"It's a miracle you're alive." He mumbled and laced my hand with his. But I instantly flinch away. He's hotter than flames, it's too hot. It's too damn hot. He almost jumps back at my flinch and moves away. As if he's afraid a single wrong move would break me. "It's a miracle that I wasn't too late. It's a miracle you're still alive."

It's silent for a moment, until he gets up, probably to leave the room, but before he does, he looks towards me.

"Get some rest, my bride." The second time he ever addressed me like that. "I'm so, so sorry, Kierra."

I smile at him, a sad smile and try not to pretend that my body feels as warm as the sun itself.

"Look at the bright side. You won." I say, trying to crack a joke, but he just frowns at that before leaving.

I throw the white sheets off of me and lie on the bed, wishing for some sort of Gliacon is here to make me feel better. Eventually my family comes in. Kelvin jumps up and down on my sheets and hugs me. But it's still so damn hot. When they leave, energy is bursting through me as I blink, wanting to go to sleep.

But I can't. Do you know why?

Because it's too. Damn. Hot.

&^%

Exhaustion is pasted over my bones, but once again, I feel the need to run. So, I slip out of my sheets and reach for the door and exhale at the crispness and coolness of the metal. I open the door only to see two guards standing in front of the door, who instantly try to stop me.

"You should get some sleep, my Lady." They state as I walk back into the room and slam the door shut. Anger is pasted over my bones and I don't know why. Once again, I feel the need to break something, I feel the urge to destroy.

I press my hand against the door, letting it explode at my will. The guards flinch at my harshness as I stomp outside. This time, they don't dare stop me.

I make my way to my bedroom and take out tall, black, high heeled boots with shiny metal chains shimmering down. I wear black tights with two streaks of bronze and gold around my left thigh and put on a white crop top along with gold earrings and a bronze necklace. I put my black hair up, and twist my finger in the air, letting my curly black hair to pin against my head. Too hot, it's too hot. I could be stuck in an ice cube and it'd still be too hot.

I quickly walk for outside, wanting to run away from this Royalty. I want to run away and run and run until my heart gives out and I can join sleep once again. I want to scream and shout and I don't know why. Am I mad at Cal? Or do I just feel weak? Do I just feel the urge to prove myself to the world?

But before I manage to get to the outside world, I spot something. Lunch. My stomach growls, damn it, what I would do for that turkey sandwich…. Was it really just an hour or two ago that I was lying there, as dead as can be?

I blink away the thoughts and make my way towards Luncheon before delicately picking up the turkey sandwich and taking a bite of it before hearing a voice.

"I thought you should be asleep." I hear and turn to see the King. Has he ever talked directly for me before? I think not, except for that one time at the feast, but that's it.

"I should be a lot of things, but I'm not." I reply and take a bottle of whatever alcoholic beverage is there. "In fact, I'm quite certain that I should be, let's see here, not a princess, not a telky, and most definitely dead. But here I am, as alive as everyone else in this room." I pop open the bottle and take a sip. It burns against my throat, but I take it in. I'm sure I survived worst burns than this.

The King stares at me with eyes that my parents constantly give me. Trying to figure me out, trying to understand what's my next move, whatever the hell my plan is. But this time, I have no plan.

"I see…" The King says. Maybe he should scold me for talking to him like that, or maybe he feels an ounce of guilt that his son almost killed his betrothed. Whatever the reason, he seems nice today. Even happy. "Do you regret going to the Queenstrial?"

"Does anyone?" I reply and roll my eyes. "At least I tried, you know. At least I really tried and won." I giggle at that. Maybe the alcohol really got into my system, despite the fact that it's only been , like, thirty seconds.

"Are you well, Crestel?" He asks as I roll my eyes.

"I'm just fine. Just hot?" I say it as a question, as if I don't know myself what the hell am I. And I don't. "Has there ever been a person with two abilities?" I ask him. "Or am I just special?" I say and bat my eyelashes at him as he laughs. Laugh? Why laugh?

"You certainly are unique, Crestel." He says as I grin at him.

"That's good. I don't wanna be like every other queen out there." I say and touch my chin. "Then again, I wouldn't mind being like your Mother. I need to meet her one day, maybe ask her what the hell it's like being in charge of a Kingdom." He smiles at me.

"I suppose it would be nice to arrange that."

"I kind of don't wanna ask the Queen." I shrug at that and stare at him before leaning into his ear to whisper, my little kid whisper. "She's scary you know."

The King chuckles yet again and scans the room in search of his wife, who stands in a line of woman before nodding at my words.

"Stop laughing at me!" I whine and stomp my foot like a little kid. "I'm not joking. She could make me wet my pants, no ability nesserary!"

The King chuckles yet again, but its more full and flourished of life and light. "You'll make a fine Queen, Lady Kierra. You certainly lift people's spirits."

"No offense to me, but I think this is the… the…" I stare at the bottle I'm holding and wrinkle my nose at it. "The Bottle de Flunk? What the hell is this? It sounds like a fancy word for fuck!"

The King shakes his head at me and looks over to the legion, where a bunch of guys stand. Cal is one of them.

"You must be proud of your son." I state as he nods. "I just hope that he won't make their death like mine. A quick one would be better." He nods yet again before speaking.

"I'm sorry about what happened during Training." He states as I nod.

"It's no biggie." I reply and shrug. "Cal was just trying to prove to the world that he can beat up a girl."

The King laughs yet again before nodding towards me. "I must get to the party. Never change, Lady Kierra."

"Like anyone could make me!" I shout at him as he rushes over to congratulate the legion. But as he does, do I realize that everyone is staring at me. Including Cal.

It didn't take too long for me to realize why and for me to slip out of the room, a bottle of whatever the hell the wine is called in my hand. I didn't want anyone to surround me, I just came here for a turkey sandwich, not for all this attention.

They were shocked, because I made the King laugh. And the last person who truly did that, was Queen Coriane, his late wife.

&^%

 **Thanks for all your reviews! I hope I did a good job on this chapter, the idea's been inside my mind for a very long time, and I really wanted to write it!**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share. Review. (Oh, did I write that already? Oh well... PLEASE REVIEW... if you want to though...)**

 **Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kierra Crestel**

I laugh at the world and sit in my room, dancing with an imaginary music by myself. I twirl myself around and stop dancing, suddenly dizzy. I blink my eyes and shake my head, I don't need this. I don't need to do anything.

It's long after dinner, and I excused myself rather quickly, since I just drank an entire bottle of whatever the hell that wine was.

I need to run… I think in my head and nod sub consciously at my own words. I need to feel the cold air against my skin once again.

Yes, cold air. It's still too hot in this world, I need to get relieved of it.

I slip into extremly short black pants with a gold and bronze belt and a black crop top along with a gold necklace. The room temperature air relieves my skin as I nod to myself.

I walk out of the room and spin around in the halls, not really caring about where I'm going to end up, as long as it led to freedom. I saw a guard more than once, and hid in the shadows, making sure to wait until they passed by. Unfortunately, the alcohol seemed to wear off on me by the second, but the feeling was still with me. I felt too giddy, that I didn't really care anymore, until I hear my name.

"Kierra." I hear and turn around to see Cal. He's leaning against his door frame, for how long, I have no idea. "Are you lost?" He asked as I shrug before shaking my head.

"Nope." I tell him and collect my wits once again. I still feel giddy, but not as nearly as intoxicated. In fact, I feel a tad bit serious.

"Then why have you walked past my bedroom door eight times?" He asked as I laughed at him.

"It was on purpose." I tell him as he smiles at me.

"Where're you going?" He asks me as I look at him in the eye.

"Outside, to freedom." Then, I grin at him. "You wanna join me?"

Maybe not my best idea, after all, the last time we were together, he almost took my life, but the Crown Prince seems to be in a playful mood right now. Perhaps this time, it's out of guilt though.

"Sure."

And just like that, he stepped out of his room, shown to be already dressed. But not in armour, not in war clothing, but something casual. He guides me to the outside world, and the very second I step through, I exhale. It's cold tonight, summer decided not to stay for the night. Still, the crispness of the night feels good against my bare skin as me and Cal walk side by side.

At first, we don't talk at all. It's nice, actually, me and him just walking and appreciating one another's presence. After a while, we reach a park, and I open my mouth to talk.

"Why Cal?" I ask him as his cheeks flush a harsh white. The heat that once made home in my body was leaving, leaving me a cold shell.

"My… My Mother used to call me Cal so nobody would get confused with the other Kings." He explained as I nod. "And, you know, Cal for Calore."

"I wish I had a cool nickname." I tell him and wrinkle at my nose. "Kierra. The best anyone could do, was Ki, and that makes me think of Kiwi." I wrinkle my nose at the thought of the fruit. "And I hate kiwi."

He laughs at my joke as I smile, enjoying his laugh before speaking yet again, this time, my tone serious. "Do you hate me?" I whisper as his laughing almost immediately stops and he stares at me with those damn eyes again. Trying to figure me out, with the eyes of gold and red.

"Of course not." He replies as I stop by a bench and sit down. He sits down next to me and I rub my hands together, wanting to create some friction. But, instead, Cal takes note of my coldness, and wraps an arm against my shoulder. It instantly warms me up, the heat making me feel complete again. "You know, its not the best idea to go outside in only… that." He gestures to my attire as I shrug.

"Whatever. But still, Cal, do you pity me or something?" I ask him as he wrinkles his nose at my words.

"Why the hell would I do that?" He says before pulling me a little closer to his chest after realizing that I'm still quite cold. "And, I don't hate you, Kierra."

"It sure did seem like you did." I whisper. I don't know why I care so much if he hates me or not, it shouldn't matter. Well… except for the fact that I'm suppose to spend my life with him and all. I suppose that makes a difference. "You didn't talk to me, and you sure did talk to that Mare girl a lot. You snuck out with her and-"

"Wait, wait, wait." He stopped my voice and turned to me before grinning. "Is Kierra Crestel jealous?"

When he says that, my cheeks flush the deepest white as I let my hair down, wanting to quit the strain of my head. The black curls fall down onto my shoulders as I bring my knees up to my chest.

I know exactly what he's talking about, what he's referring to. When we were all barely toddlers, I was quite the tomboy. Every single time one of my classmates even mentioned the word love or even Queenstrial, I would wrinkle my nose at them and say that they're way too young for love. I remember one day, some silver girl was kissing a boy, as if it was to make me jealous or something. When they kept on kissing eachother, when we were all hardly five, I just told them that they needed to get a room in front of the entire audience, including the Royal Family, and walked away like I was the star of the world.

Fun times, fun times.

"I'm not jealous. Just curious." I mumble as he sighs and shifts just a tad bit closer to me.

"Listen, Kierra, I don't hate you. I envy you." He tells me, his voice nothing more than a whisper. I turn and look at him, my eyes wide in surprise. He lets out a sharp breath and refuses to look me in the eye. "My Father loves you, did you know that? H-He doesn't give me or Mavey any attention, because of the Crown and all. And today, he could've talked to anyone, and he talked to you. Not only that, but you made him laugh." Now, he looked at me in the eye. "Hardly anyone ever makes him laugh. And… and his laugh was so real, so genuine."

Without thinking, I take my hand in his. It's so cold tonight, something I didn't really think of. All the heat has faded from my body, and the man who almost took my life is the one who might save it today.

"You act with no worry, you don't really care about the rules and you stand up for what you believe in. I envy that, Kierra. So much."

It's silent yet again as I feel Cal run his fingers in and out of my thick curls before I speak.

"I never liked learning." I state and look down at my feet. "I never really wanted anything in life… That's why I sort of treated the Queenstrial like a joke. The thing is, my family expected a lot from me. We're the last of House Crestel, and they want me to do so much because I have two abilities. So when I actually got picked… I guess I sort of realized that this was sort of permeant." I shake my head at that and sigh.

"And I-I feel like I'm not up to the task. There's a Red rebellion on the loose, and… and I suppose you already know how I feel about Reds." I gulp at that before tracing the wood with my finger. "It's not because their different or anything, but the majority of my family died from the War. And by the hands of Reds."

Cal brings me in a little bit closer as I run my hands through my hair before shaking my head. Not many High Houses die from the war, with an exception of House Jacos and mine.

"You never answered my question, Air." He says as I stare at him.

"Air?"

"Ki-Air-a." He smiled at me. "See, a new nickname."

I laugh at his foolishness before he continues. "Are you jealous of Mare?"

"Maybe." I whisper playfully, which he instantly takes as a yes. I'm still captured in his beautiful red-gold eyes as he lightly grabs my chin and smiles at me. Did I ever have a crush on the Crown Prince? Did I imagine him as anything but just a friend?

I don't think so, but right now, with him so close to me, with our tips of our noses almost touching one another, do I truly realize that I think I might like him. That this Queenstrial might've brought us more than just a Queen, but a Queen that loves her King.

"Don't be." He mumbled before pressing his lips against mine, capturing my soul and intertwining it with his.

&^%

 **Oh my gawd, they kissed. How do you like their relationship? I think it's pretty awesome actually.**

 **review FAVOURITE follow SHARE**

 **Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kierra Crestel**

There are no words to describe how I felt the next morning. Everytime I tried to wipe that smile off of my face, it comes back full force and I started laughing yet again. There was no sight of a hangover and when I get to breakfast, I'm laughing in glee. Everyone hardly notices my happiness except for Mare, who stares at me with a funnelled eyebrow.

"What made you so happy?" She asked as I shake my head and eat my breakfast.

"It's nothing." I reply.

During Training, I can't help but steal a few glimspes at Cal as memories flood my mind. How firm his hand was when I first shook it during the Queenstrial, which felt like it was a thousand years ago. How he wrapped his arms around me when I was cold, how his lips touched mine as I wondered how I could be so lucky.

When my eyes flutter over to his, I admire the way that the fire wraps around his hand, twisting and turning in a beautiful manner. I almost lose focus on my own power, my aim on the target faltering when I shoot some sharp rocks its way. When someone points it out, I jolt up and remember my work once again, but Cal is always on my mind.

That night, me and Cal go to a bridge at the same park. I dressed the same way as yesterday, mostly because I wanted a reason for Cal to wrap his arms around me yet again. And he did, and we talked about the most stupid of things. About the crown, about our family, about politics. Reds, Silvers, and most importantly, the upcoming ball.

"I suppose I'll have to be by your side." I say as he laughed.

"Is it that bad to stand next to me? He asked me as I shrug.

"I don't think the Crown Prince is the best dancer." I tell him as he laughed yet again. I wanted to hear his laugh again and again on repeat, I loved it so much. Love. I blink at the word before wiping it from my mind.

"I don't think you are, you'd be demolished on the dance floor." He states as I laugh and shake my head at him.

"You're on, Calore." I state and twirl around to the invisible music. We take positions and dance to the imaginary music. I can't stop smiling as we dance on the bridge. When we end, and stare at the river below us, I can't help but notice how close we are to each other.

"Kierra, I like you." He whispered as I turn to face him, my face brightening in joy.

"Really?" I ask as he nods as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Well, that's good, because I like you too. But, for the record, if you didn't, I would've kidnapped you until you did."

He laughs at my joke and we kiss yet again and again before he whispered into my ear. "I'm so happy you're my Queen."

I smile at him and bring him even closer to me. "And I'm so happy that you're my King."

And maybe he does just feel bad for almost killing me. And maybe he doesn't actually mean that, and maybe he figured he just had to say that at one point of time. Perhaps he was savouring my presence and the funniness since he was leaving for war soon. Perhaps he meant as a friend, perhaps he does hate me, but knows that I could explode against him if he said that.

But right that the moment, it felt real. At the moment, it felt genuine and beautiful.

&^%

"Come on, Air!" Cal whisper-shouts into my ear. I laugh at his voice, so young and carefree and tiptoe into a small concrete room, like a storage room. I twirl around in all the open space and stop when I see a sheet of gleaming metal underneath a sheet. My eyes sparkle at them before I tilt my head at it.

"What is this?" I ask him as he smiles at me.

"A cycle." He responds, his words simple as I walk up to it and run my fingers through the metal. I widen my eyes at it as he continues to speak. "Its fast and agile. Hopefully, I can convince my Father to mass produce this for the war."

I don't speak as I look at him and smirk. "You made this yourself, didn't you." I ask him as he nods, his entire face blooming in pride as I smile at him. "I don't understand how you can be so damn perfect." I whisper as he laughs and grabs my hand.

"Come on, you should just see how fast it goes." He tells me as the corner of my mouth hitches up and a string of fears pulls me from getting on it, but I can't resist Cal and hop on, sliding a helmet he gave me over my head.

He does the same and starts up the engine before starting. It booms with a burst of noise as I squeal in excitement before he turns his head and stares at me.

"Aren't you afraid of it?" He asked me as I shake my head at him.

"Are you kidding me? This is awesome!" I yell, trying to be heard over the noise. Cal smiles at me and my enthusiasm before speaking yet again.

"Mare was terrified of it." He responded, and his face instantly pales as he knows that he said the wrong thing. But I smirk at him and slap his face lightly.

"Is this the way you get women, Cal? By showing off your cycle to them." I shift my voice, trying to intimidate him. "And I made this big hunk of metal myself… Now will you please make out with me?"

He laughs at my joke, but its not his real laugh. He must be nervous. Still, we take off and I widen my eyes at its speed. He drives beautifully, with the crisp, cool air rushing into my hair, but his warmth enfolding me, I feel like I'm flying. I laugh once we get far enough, refusing to let my voice stay hidden for so long as Cal stops the cycle near a small hill. Greens erupt from the fields as I widen my eyes at the view, with the river standing by the side and the deserted road.

I can hear my heart pounding harder and harder as I get off of the cycle and feel a little wobbly, but energized none the less. When Cal gets off, I look back at Summerton and then at where we are, before running my hands over my eyes, catching the tears coming out. Cal widens his eyes at my gesture before rushing off to me, eyes full of fear that he did something wrong.

"Air, what's wrong?" He asked me as I shake my head and start smiling.

"Its just so… so…. Beautiful." I whisper as he smirks.

"You mean me?" He asked as I push him away lightly.

"No… I just mean this whole thing." I tell him and look at the hill before looking at him, my green eyes gleaming in the nighttime.

"Race you up to that hill." I whispered and before he could respond, I run as hard as I can. Almost immediately, he chases after me and even though I push harder and harder, he manages to catch up with me and tackles me, throwing me to the ground at the top of the hill.

We roll around for a while, the grass lying underneath us before we eventually settle with a position with him on top. Its so dark outside, but somehow, I can still see his red-gold eyes as clear as day. Then, I tilt my head at him.

"I won." I tell him as he shakes his head.

"You got a head start." He complained as I only smile at him.

"Still won. How does it feel to be beaten at a race, my Prince?" I ask him as he rolls his eyes at my stupidity, but the smile doesn't seem to leave his face.

"I let you win." He responded and got off of me. Grass is plucked into his black, glossy hair, but its sort of messed up now. Still, he looks handsome nonetheless. I shake my head at him before looking at the sky, at the dark blueness and the tiny stars racing through it all. The moon pokes out from its shadow as we both stare at it with absolute wonder. The Living Flame and Bomb staring at the sky, watching the stars put on a show for us.

Cal crawls towards me and wraps a strong arm around my shoulder. I can feel his muscles budge over the thin, cotton shirt, not to mention the scars that poke through it. But for some reason, the scars make him seem real, alive. Human.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered as I turn to him and smile.

"That's good." I reply and lean in so close that our noses touch. "I would've killed you if you weren't."

And just like that, we kiss, and for the first time in forever, I think that everything is going to be alright.

&^%

 **Fun Fact: Cal is my second favourite character. Now, my favourite character is Coriane, his Mother, but Cal is a serious close second.**

 **Who's your favourite character?**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share.**

 **Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mare Barrow**

"Tomorrow's the day." I whisper to Maven. Its dark outside and we're all alone. "Are you ready?"

"I sure hope I am." Maven responds, his voice no more than a whisper as I bring my knees up to my chest before speaking again.

"Who are the targets?" I know them, of course I know them. I've memorized them for a long, long time, but I need to hear them once more, just in case.

"Ptolemus Samos, Colonel Macanthos, Reynald Iral, and Belicos Lerolan." Maven whispers as I nod at his words before he speaks something unexpected. "But then I remembered there was one more."

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Did you tell the Guard?" I ask him as he nodded sharply.

"The Crestel Family." He whispers as I suddenly lean up at the Future Queen's last name. "They own the majority of the farming land in Norta, and there wasn't much of that to begin with. With one of them dead, it would cause chaos to the food supply for Silvers. There would be riots, lots of them."

"Even Silvers need to eat." I mumble as he nods before I look up at him. "Who are you going for?"

He lets out a sharp exhale before responding. "Kierra."

I almost snap at the name and stare at him with wide eyes. "What the hell, Maven?!" I scream at him, but he quickly hushes me. I let out a shallow breath before speaking yet again. "W-Why Kierra?" I whisper as he stares at me.

"Its two birds with one stone as far as I'm concerned." He whispered. "Kill one the Prince's betrothed, that'll surely gain everyone's attention. The entire court will be frantic about their dead princess, and Kierra knows everything about the food supply in Norta, she's even in charge for the majority of it. Her younger brother will surely not be able to take up the task and the kingdom will be frantic."

I stare at Maven with wide eyes at his words before I slowly bring my eyes up to look at him. "But… But Cal is in love with her." I whisper. Why I care about Cal's heart being broken or not, I don't know. But I do know that this will cause more than chaos.

They might think it's invisible, but I could always see it. Cal's grin whenever he saw Kierra, Kierra's laugh whenever he told her a joke. They are in love.

"So?" Maven asked me and extended an eyebrow. "Mare, Kierra hates Reds with a burning passion in her heart. Everyone in her family died of the War, and she's under the illusion that the war is for Reds, not Silvers. She will make life even more miserable for Reds around Norta, you don't want her as a Queen." Mavens voice is low and harsh as I gulp and nod.

One princess dead and millions upon millions of innocent Red lives saved? I think I can live with that.

At least, that's what I'm telling myself, over and over again.

 **Kierra Crestel**

I'm dressed in a beautiful gown that shimmers in my and Cal's house colours. Its rimmed in gold, but the majority it black, with strikes of red and bronze. Silver wraps around my torso, and a deep red gem is fitted for a necklace, with matching bracelets and earrings.

When I twirl around for Cal, he grins and tells me that I look beautiful and we kiss, a quick peck on the lips that means the world and beyond to me. His eyes don't seem to leave my face, as if he's memorizing every single detail.

We easily meet the King and the Queen, along with Maven and Mare. Mare hardly glances at both of us as Cal announces something, but I'm too busy looking at Maven. This… This look of envy was it? Well, its over his face. His eyes barely meet mine when it disappears, shimmering into the shadows. I blink at his actions and look back to Cal, who stopped talking and squeezes my arm reassuringly.

"You look beautiful, Lady Kierra." The King states as I smile at his compliment.

"Don't worry, your Majesty, you don't have to make up for Cal, he already said it." He laughs at my joke, that same laugh as Cal. Genuine and beautiful, but nobody else laughs, unless you count Cal's chuckle.

"This is the Queen every King should have." He states and his eyes almost skim the Queen's, as if he's accusing her of something. "A queen who can help make their husband laugh."

"Some of us aren't clowns." The Queen says sharply as I flinch. My Mother called me a clown, but that was lightly. This one was felt real and accusing.

"Its just a joke, Elara." The King states as I look at the ground before feeling Cal's fingers on my chin, tilting it up. I turn and look at him before smiling. He smiles too, before we head for the Parting Ball. I turn around to see Mare and Maven, both of them looking at me with eyes that seem to contain shock and something else that I can't seem to pick apart.

&^%

"KI-KI!" I hear as I enter into the ball. I grin when I hear the voice, something I haven't heard in much too long.

"Kelvin!" I shout and kneel down to bring my little brother into my arms. He laughs as I scoop him up and pat his back. His rubber gloves are off, meaning that his training must be over.

"No, no, no, the Kelvin I knew had rubber gloves on his hands." I tell him as he laughs at my silliness.

"Ki, Mommy and Daddy told me that I was ready to take them off for the bally!" He shouts as I laugh and put him down.

"You're getting heavy." I whisper before Kelvin turns to Cal.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice innocent and playful. Cal smiles at him.

"I'm her betrothed." He told him as he widened his eyes.

"You're the Crown Prince!" He shouted as Cal nodded.

"Your sister looks stunning, doesn't she?" He whispered as Kelvin nodded and turns to see my parents, who welcome him into their arms.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." I say and we both nod our heads. They smile at me and bow to Cal before talking for a minute or two before leaving.

We meet so many people, that I'm beginning to have trouble reciting all the names. Eventually, I excuse myself from Cal's side and get some refreshments. When I come back and see Mare and Maven, who are talking to someone. I walked up to them and tapped Mare on the shoulder, which made her flinch.

"Wha-Oh, you." Mare never said anything is such disgust. I blink at her and almost think about walking away before turning to see who she's talking to.

"Who are you?" I ask as Mare gulps.

"A servant. I met him when I was a servant myself." She states as I nod slightly before she states something. "Cal really does look like he likes you." She says as I smile at her

"I know, I'm so lucky." My eyes get dragged down when I think of him departing. "I wish he could stay." I whisper before hearing my name get called. I turn to see Cal and smile.

"I have to go. Have fun, you two!" I say and rush back to Cal, who's next to his Father, who's drinking wine. I smile and fast walk towards him, and for a moment, all I can do is breathe. I feel a tug on my dress and turn to see Kelvin and his bright, bright eyes. I smile at him and crouch down.

"Hey buddy." I tell him as he smiles at me and opens his mouth to say something. But I never got to know what he was going to say.

Because it was then, I hear it. Five blinding shots that ring out and the sound of dead bodies collasping on the floor, a flicker of lights and screams quickly to follow.

&^%

 **GASP CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Let me know what you think might happen in your reviews!**

 **Reivew (-I can totally speel) Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kierra Crestel**

A blaring pain shoots through my chest as my eyes pinprick in tears. My chest shakes like no tomorrow as I scream again and again. When my eyes shakily look down at myself, there's this wad of silver blood dripping around my chest, and a silver bullet making its home on my chest, diving into my ribcage. Its not at my heart, but its pretty damn close.

Pure pain strikes myself again and again as I cry out in pain and scream before seeing Kelvin, who's looking down at me with wide eyes.

"R-Run." I manage to spit out as he shakes his head at me before I grab his hand, my grip loose but still clutching it close to me. What if he gets shot next? My baby brother is the first priority."Please… Run." I whisper weakly. I don't want him to get shot too. I don't want him to die. I can't let him die.

The world is a wreck, everyone who was once composed and steady is throwing a bloody fit, rushing for the doors, hardly able to see with the lights cut out.

Kelvin stares at me before stumbling away and nods. "I'm getting help, Kierra!" He screamed and started running the opposite direction of the door. I'm too weak to tell him not too, I don't have the air in my lungs to even move as I quietly pray for a quick death, my entire body shaking with pain, my entire being collapsing as tears roll down my cheeks.

I feel like knifes are striking my bones over and over again, as if thread is cutting my damn skin open, like a potato peeler. I feel like death itself is staring at me in the eye.

I let out a sob and a scream as I can feel the blood loss slowly but surely becoming too much for me when I hear him. The voice of my angel.

"KIERRA!" He screams as I let out another sob. He found me, he found me through the crowd and the flickering lights. Darkness illuminates his face, but light sweeps over it once more. "KIERRA!"

I take in a deep breath, forcing my heart to cooperate, and let out a scream, making it easy for him to find me. I can see him now, his black hair jagged and messed up, his face paste white, full of worry and concern.

"KIERRA!" He screamed and ran towards me, kneeling down and spotting the bullet almost instantly. When he spots it, I can see the tears in his eyes as I slowly raise my hand, my breathing quick and uneven.

"Please don't make me deaf too." I whisper weakly as he shakes his head again and again at my injury before scooping me up and running faster than I've ever thought he could run.

Pain strikes my heart again and again when I hear the sound of an explosion. My thoughts instantly wander to Kelvin as I shake my head at it. He must've caused that explosions, we get our powers from our emotions. From rage, anger, sadness and betrayal. He must've exploded something. He must've.

Still, I manage to speak. "Kelvin.." I whimper as Cal shakes his head at me again and again.

"He's fine, okay, Air. You're fine. You're okay, and you're going to live." My cheeks are wet with my and his tears mixing together as I take in even more rapid breaths of air. My hands are shaking before he suddenly gets into a room and screams something that I hardly hear. Its like everything is submerged underwater, its as if I turned deaf during this time.

"SKONOS!" He screamed as I feel something get out of my chest, only making me scream even harder, my entire body shaking as I feel like I'm going to die, right here and now in Cal's arms, but then I feel something relieving against my skin. It feels like heaven.

&^%

When I open my eyes once more, the room is still collapsed in chaos. My eyelids flicker open as I look down at myself and notice the fact that the wound is completely healed. I let out a sharp exhale and slowly get up, as if waiting for the pain to strike through me, but instead, I feel oddly fine.

"Cal…" I whisper, wanting to talk to him when I quickly notice that he's not here. I look up and see Maven and Mare, both of which are staring at me, with the King screaming orders at Sentinels. I widen my eyes at the scene. "Where's Cal?"

Mare looks down at her feet before responding. "He went to go find the Scarlet Guard." She says, her voice sharp and oddly clear. I nod slightly before getting up and scrunching the bottom of my dress and letting my head clear. What happened again? All I seem to remember is the pain.

"Wha-What happened?"

"The Scarlet Guard attacked." Maven whispered, his voice tinted in anger and fear. I let in a deep breath before, suddenly, the door opened. I turn and see Cal, his entire wardrobe messed up so hard that it doesn't really look like it can function anymore. I grin at his appearance, happy that he's alright before I see what's in his arms.

A body, no, a child's body.

I walk up to him and somehow, someway, I just know who it is. I can tell just by the way that brown hair is tousled and twisted who it is.

"Kelvin." I whisper as Cal lets him down and I instantly fall to my knees. His eyes are closed, something I have no doubt that Cal did. He looks fine, until I see a long, jagged piece of metal inside of his stomach. The very second I see it, I feel like I'm going to faint. I instantly shake my head at him, tears welling into my eyes once again.

"The explosion… A piece of metal must've flew at him." Cal whispered as I let out a cry, a desperate, pathetic cry.

"Someone get a healer. Someone get someone. Someone save him." I whisper and my voice suddenly turns desperate. "SOMEBODY HELP HIM!" I scream, my voice broken and torn apart as tears drip onto my beautiful baby brother's pale face. Silver blood stains my hands, his blood. I let out a cry and slam my fist into the ground before noticing that tiny sparks are running around my fingers. I keep waiting for a Skin Healer to appear and save him, but when nobody does, is when the world crashes into me.

The truth strikes me harder than anything. It smacks me in the face again and again, making my hands twitch and my tears to fall on the ground. The King is screaming something, but I can hardly hear, I can't hear. I know much before someone announces it what happened. I know exactly what happened.

Kelvin is dead.

&^%

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! How do you like the plot twist? Review to let me know!**

 **Check me out on Wattpad! Username: WritingEqualsEscape -That's shameless free advertising right there**

 **Love as always,**

 **Emily**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kierra Crestel**

The world is silent for a moment, my ears went dead, just like my baby brother. My heart pinches again and again as I let out a breath and the noise is back. Then, the only thing that comes out of my chest is a sob, harsh and terrifyingly deep.

"Kelvin…" I whisper and shake my head as the magnetrons fix the door up yet again. "Kelvin…"

Someone touches my shoulder, probably in consideration, but it only sparks up hatred in me. The second their bare skin touches mine, I scream. I want to explode something, I want to destroy something.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I scream, my entire body shaking as a mini explosion happens. I cry, my tears stroking over my cheeks again and again as I clutch my little brother, as if it'll bring him back to life. As if it'll make it so that I picked him up fucking quicker and brought him here sooner. I faintly hear something, they said something that I could hardly pick up.

"-the Scarlet Guard did this." Someone says. Maven. I narrow my eyes into slits as I bare my teeth. I'm holding my brother, his silver blood staining my once beautiful dress and my tears dripping down onto his lifeless cheeks.

They did this. They did this. They did this.

"I'm going to kill them." I whisper, my voice harsh and uneven. Suddenly, all eyes are on me. Apparently, when someone jokes around a lot suddenly says something serious and deadly, it grabs everyone's attention. "I'm going to kill ALL OF THEM!" I scream and wrap my fists even tighter. This is not the time for weakness, this is the time for rage. My nails dig into my palms, leaving definite marks as my eyes spark in rage.

The King and Queen argue until, eventually, the Queen leaves and someone else comes storming in. Evangeline.

When she looks at me, she instantly drops her knees and runs her delicate fingers through my brother's hair. She already knows that he's dead, but Cal doesn't dare show a sign of weakness, yet he still stares at me with eyes that are full of regret.

"I feel your pain, Kierra." Evangeline whispers. I want to scream at her, she doesn't know my pain. Nobody does. But she's being nice today, and that warms my heart as a single tear falls down from my cheek.

"Mare. Come with me. Now." Cal finally states as I take in a deep breath and another, but I will myself to get up and follow my betrothed. Red blood is over his once pristine uniform, which means that he found them. I'm going to kill them. All of them.

When we reach the cells, I spot them, all four of them. They looked bruised and red blood drips down from them, but alive. They're alive, when my brother isn't. I think and grip the metal bars before letting it explode from my finger tips. It shatters falls down as I take a step forward toward the four of them. One of them has the guts to spit a wad of blood and spit at my feet, and I levitate it up and throw it up into her eye, making it so that she can't see. One widens his eyes at my double ability as I take another step forward before I feel a hot hand on my bare shoulder.

He did nothing to deserve this. Nothing. He was innocent.

"Stop." I hear and turn to see Cal. "We need to interrogate them. We need them alive." I nod slightly and take a step back, and right when his hand is off of my shoulder, I leap forward and slap someone. They flinch as I walk back.

"Bitches." I whisper as Cal wraps an arm around my shoulder, probably restraining me. I don't blame him.

"I thought princesses do not have such a dirty mouth." One states, the lady who spit at my feet.

"I thought human beings do not kill six year olds." I sneer at them as three of them pales, but one of them stays sane. They must've known that my sweet, sweet Kelvin was going to die. They must've. "But I suppose, that is true. You are not even human, you're savages. You're less than a dog, which explains so much."

My heart wrenches back and forth as I stare at Cal. "Where are the others?" I ask him.

"Gone." HE states as I squeeze my eyes shut. Four lives will never make up for Kelvin. Sweet little Kelvin…

I've never felt so bloodthirsty before, I've never wanted to kill so badly.

Plotemus steps into the room and kills someone, the one with what seemed to be a broken leg. I frown at that and step to him.

"Save some for me, will ya?" I whisper harshly as he narrows his eyes at me, but complies. When they all look back at me, I stare at the man who died and a single tear falls from my eye. He already got to live much longer than Kelvin.

I walk out of the cell and away from the prison, my heart screaming and bursting out of my chest.

&^%

 **Double. Flipping. Update.**

 **I mean, I have to repay you guys for sticking around after not updating for like... ever.**

 **:) Emily**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kierra Crestel**

I sit outside on the same bench where Cal first kissed me. Its nighttime, and just as cold as before. This time, I have no personal blanket, no loving heater. I have no flame, only myself. I saw my parents in there, in the threshold. They weren't hurt, physically at least, but their sobs racked over the entire building. Never did I think my Father would ever cry. He always seemed to happy, so proud, but there he was, sobbing again and again, each time harder than the last.

I couldn't face them. No, I couldn't face my lifeless brother. Not again. The thought made me want to vomit, the idea made me want to die.

There are no stars in the sky today, and my tears fall down onto my clothes, which I changed so I wouldn't have to stand in Kelvin's blood. The very thought makes my stomach churn.

I lie down on the bench, and wonder how it would like if I just died right here and then. Join my brother in wherever he might be. I let out a soft exhale and stare at the moon, it still hasn't changed.

Nobody comes for me. Not Cal, not my parents, not Mare, not Maven, not the King, Queen, Sentinels, or anybody. I just lie there, in the night, wondering what I did to deserve this.

&^%

"WHAT!" I scream when I hear the news from Maven. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I scream yet again and tiny explosions are rumbling around my hands. My Father called it exploding air itself, but really, its just the tiny specks of dust in it. Still, its quite lethal, especially at a close distance.

"HOW THE HELL COULD THEY HAVE ESCAPED!" I screamed, my voice louder than I ever thought it could be. "SENTINELS WERE GUARDING THAT BLOODY PRISON!" My arms shake as I squeeze my eyes shut before punching the closest wall. It doesn't buckle against my weight, but it feels good to punch something.

"W-We don't know, Kierra." Maven tells me as I squeeze my hands and release, the tiny explosions gone as I get up and make way.

"I'm going to kill them." I whisper as Maven raises an eyebrow.

"Mother-"

"I don't care, Maven." I say sharply. "They murdered my brother, he was only six. He was innocent, he did nothing. My entire family did NOTHING to them, yet someone in it dies. They tried to kill me, Maven. THEY ALMOST KILLED ME AND THEY STILL WENT FOR KELVIN." My breathing is harsh and uneven as I take another step towards Maven.

"I refuse to stand along and do nothing. I will avenge my brother if it's the last thing I do."

And just like that, I walk into the Training room, finally having a cause to fight for.

&^%

My breathing is harsh and heavy as I run again and again, trying to burn off the hatred and anger. I refuse to sleep, I can't sleep, actually. Every time I try, every time I'm close, my brother's face would appear and it would haunt me until I would get up and start running again. Because that's the only thing I'm good at now a days, running.

Right now, it's the middle of the night, and I'm still in the training room, still alive, yet feeling dead all at the same time. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to sleep. I can't sleep.

But my bones ache and my muscles are cramped. Sweat is all I feel, and my powers are feeling rather tipsy. Still, I push through, sprinting faster and faster until, suddenly, I trip over a mat and fall onto my face.

I let out a small gasp and open my mouth, no sound coming out. I don't anyone to pay any action to me. My ankle is blaring in pain as I take in deep, harsh breaths of air. I hold onto my ankle and let out a small sob before banging the floor again and again. My lungs feel as if its been collapsed over one another as I hear footsteps come closer and closer to me. I shake my head again and again, my curly black hair drenched in sweat and my face hot red.

"G-Get away from me!" I scream and push my hands against the mat, both of them shaking. I want to get up, I don't want to look weak. My legs feel sore and exhausted, but I refuse to rest. I can't go to sleep. I can't see my brother's face, haunting me in the darkness. I can't. They must know that I can't.

"I'm fine!" I yell, hoping to frighten the Sentinel or Guard away so they don't have to bother me to go to sleep. I don't bother to look at their face. But I still feel their presence behind me, making me burn in fury.

"I SAID I'M FINE!" I scream and turn to see, not a Sentinel, but Cal. The Crown Prince, my betrothed. The one that comforted me and kissed me and stroked my hair and kept me warm. When I see him, I let out a sob and press my hands against my face. Cal walks up to me and pats my back, his hand blaring hot against my skin as I sink to the floor and cry again and again into his chest.

Neither of us say anything as I cry again and again. The world is unfair, I knew that for as long as I could talk. But for some reason, when he hugs me, when he rests his chin on my forehead and strokes my hair, I feel better. The burning flame that reeks my heart of vengeance burns down.

Just a little bit.

&^%

The ride back to my home is long and boring. There is no training facility on the ship, there is nothing to do but admire the view that falls upon us. Cal mostly talks to his father, so I chat with Mare and Maven, though they don't seem too enthusiastic to talk to me.

"So I've been thinking of a theory." I tell them both as all that's ahead of us is open sea. "Most of those… terrorists are from the Stilts, correct?" I say, my voice calm and collective. Mare slowly turns her head, so we're actually looking eye to eye as Maven just admires the view, quietly eavesdropping.

"Well, we don't know that for sure, since they did esca-" Mare pointed out as I shake my head.

"But the ones we did capture. Those people, are from the Stilts." I continue as Maven slowly nods his head. "Therefore, the Stilts should be their main headquarters." I nod at myself at that.

"Someone should go into the Stilts, dressed as a Red, and complain that they just got kicked out of Summerton because they didn't trust Reds so much. They act like they're looking for revenge and whatnot and lead themselves over to the Scarlet Guard. Once there, they pull out their ability and take everyone hostage to the Queen, where she can snoop into their minds and figure out who the hell is the traitor."

Mare shakes her head at me. "How do you even know that there's a traitor?"

"Are you kidding me, Mare?" I say and roll my eyes. "Even the servents don't know every inch of the palace, especially if they're only there for the summer. Somehow, the servents knew where the vents were, the electricity outlets are, and where to hide since they won't be seen. Of coruse they must have some inside help. Besides, the Hall of Fire doesn't take any Red two years in a row."

Maven shrugs at my words. "Perhaps we shouldn't underestimate them, Kierra. After all, that's what led to this whole mess." I could hear a double meaning in his words, that he wasn't just referring to the shooting, but I leave it.

"Perhaps." I reply and run my hands through my hair. "Or perhaps, they just want to be seen in the world.

&^%

Speeches are played and all I can do is stand next to Cal. We're back in Archeon, back at home, but it doesn't feel like that. Nothing feels the same anymore, absolutely nothing.

I spend my days inside my room or doing whatever princess duties I need to do, and my nights traveling the city. Most of the time, I'm with Cal though, and I'm smiling, pretending that everything is alright. Putting on a mask as if it'll fix everything.

The only thing I don't do very much, is sleep. Skonos Healers are always there, helping smooth my brain, but it never works out. They clock out after an hour and the nightmares return, my brother's chest soaking in its silver blood and him whispering my name.

Kelvin. I miss you more than anything.

I'm not even here anymore, I hardly pay attention as a girl commits suicide for her cause. I just sit there, my eyes glazed. When we leave the Throne afterwards, Cal pulls me to the side, into the shadows, and he kisses me long and hard on the lips. When he pulls away, I look up at him and run my fingers through his thick, shiny black hair.

"I love you, Kierra." He whispers as I stare at him and for a moment, I smile. For the first time in forever. The words are music to my ears, and my heart hammers within my chest.

"You-You aren't just saying that cause you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, right?" I ask him as he laughs.

"Of course not, Kierra." He says and holds my waist. "I am in love with you, Kierra Crestel. I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way you talk. I have fallen in love with the way that you make your jokes and can make anyone laugh. I love the way you smile, as if its just for me. And I know things have been rough for everyone, hell, its been more than rough. But I need you to know, Kierra, that I am in love with you, and if I could choose for my Queen all over again, I would choose you."

"When I saw you bleed on that ground, when I saw the light leave your eyes." Tears pinprick his beautiful eyes, falling onto his cheeks as I dab them away. Cal always seems indestructible, I'm not used to see tears leave those beautiful eyes. "When I thought I was going to lose you, I realized that I can't live without you, Kierra, and I'm never letting go of you. I love you."

It's silent, a million lights seem to light us up, my arms are wrapped around Cal, and he's so close to me that I feel like I've memorized his face. Every single detail is perfect to me, he is perfect.

"Cal…"I whisper as he widened his eyes at me.

"Did I say something wrong? Damn, I've been thinking of what to say for so lo-"

He didn't finish when I pressed my lips against his and pulled him closer to me. His lips are warm and inviting, it feels like we're two puzzle pieces, made to fit with each other. Its hot and electrifying and when we finally pull away, both of our breathing harsh and uneven, do I rest my head on his shoulder and whisper into his ear.

"I love you too, Cal."

&^%

 **I love the idea of Kierra and Cal together. Write a review to tell me how you think!**

 **I'll 'attempt' to update soon. Attempt. But for now, I hope you're happy with this chapter ending.**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share.**

 **Emily**


End file.
